Promise
by Kyuo
Summary: To Miura Haru, promises are meant to be promised. To him, as long as one keeps the promise, it doesn't matter how long it takes. Discontinued.


**Enjoy!**

Miura Haru knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola, died, while her best friend, Sasagawa Kyoko didn't. Haru didn't mean to find out though. She.. she just passed by the conference room at a bad timing. Even though the truth came out from the storm guardian, she refused to believe that her beloved Tsunayoshi died.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh? Gokudera, wha-what are you talking out? Tsuna can't-." <em>

"_Che, you freaking dumb baseball freak, how many times do I have to tell you, Tenth, he.." The storm guardian didn't say anything else, his hands covering his mouth as an attempt to not make any crying sounds. _

_Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Mafia took a good look at his friend. Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Mafia looked like a mess; his clothes were all tattered up with dried blood. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, and Yamamoto can see that Gokudera beat himself up._

_The Rain Guardian's eyes soon grew soft. His right hand slowly rose to thin air, reaching for the sobbing Gokudera, only to be pushed back. He soon opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Gokudera.. I.. Did.. um.. Did Tsuna found out about.." Yamamoto stuttered, his face clearly showing frustration for his attempt to talk. Soon, he sighed and sat down at the couch next to him, messaging his temples. "What happened? Why did he..?"_

_Gokudera chocked a cry and replied very slowly filled with sniffs and hiccups. "He-he tried to t-talk to that damn bastard Bya-Byakuran… and.. t-the.. guns.. Tenth.. h-he.." He sobbed harder, clutching his own hand tightly, while his face looked down, tears dripping on the carpet._

_Seconds felt like minutes, hours, _days_ to Yamamoto, and he sat still for ten minutes, trying to sort everything out that was going through his head._

"_Uh," he started, "Gokudera, why don't you go to your room and rest?"_

_Gokudera stood still for few seconds before nodding very slowly and walked out of the conference room, his body slightly trembling._

_As soon as the door closed, a big thump was heard._

"_Hahi, Gokudera-kun? A-are you okay?"_

_Yamamoto's eyes soon widened with surprise and he ran outside the room, only to see Gokudera's head resting on Miura Haru's lap. "Ah.. Um, Am I interrupting you guys?"_

_Haru's face soon grew hot, and she yelled, her arms flapping. "Ha-Haru was just passing by and Gokudera-kun suddenly popped out of nowhere and bumped into her.. And fell down.."_

_Yamamoto smiled sadly and ruffled her hair, earning an annoyed cry of shock. "I'll take him to his room," he whispered and carried Gokdera princess style. "Maa, Haru, see you tomorrow. It's pretty late, you know." He smiled once more, before his back faced her._

"_..Goodnight, Yamamoto-kun," Haru muttered and ran away._

_He didn't move and looked at Gokudera then to Haru back and forth._

_Did she hear..?_

* * *

><p>Blood was everywhere.<p>

Miura Haru clutched her eyes shut and bit her lip in an effort to calm herself. Her body felt like _hell_, from head to toe. The blood was from her – she knew it was, not only due to a warm liquid oozing from her open cuts, but also the fact that _he_ was the one who has given her the cuts. She clutched her arm tightly – so tightly that her nails were causing her arm to bleed.

"I'm surprised, Haru-_chan_, you're not fighting anymore," the voice mused, making her shiver with disgust. Haru's eyes soon sharpened and tried to push the man on top of her once more. But..

She was weak.

The voice chuckled heartily, and the white haired man slowly got off of her. Haru slowly blinked and tried to sit up, ignoring a pool of white essence that was between her legs and below her stomach. However, her effort on sitting soon vanished when the man suddenly flipped her over and slammed into her once again, a wide grin on his face.

She was _disgusted _with herself.

He grabbed her bangs tightly and pulled, getting a gasp of pain from her lips. He started to laugh quietly, gradually getting louder and louder.

"More," he muttered, licking her ear lobe. He kept of licking, biting while she kept on gasping from surprise and pain, but her gasps went away as she covered her mouth with her hand filled with blood.

His happy face expression soon turned stoic and let out a disappointed sigh. While his left hand still pulled her hair, his free right hand soon reached one of her breasts and tightly grabbed it, tugging as he did so.

Haru still kept her right hand to her mouth, while her left hand gripped the bed sheets for balance. She soon bit her tongue accidently very hard, blood soon coming out of her lips, through her hand. Her head felt so dizzy, and she was losing too much blood.

The man noticed that her breathing soon slowed down, and her eyes were slowly closing. He, on the other hand, fastened his pace, almost getting her to snap out of her 'sleep.'

"Haru-_chan_, if you're going to do this to me, then I'm not going to remember our _promise_," he said darkly, tugging her hair harder and harder.

She groaned painfully and opened her eyes half way. She coughed into her mouth, and more blood came out, her hand getting more wet with blood. "B-Byakuran, you.." She coughed once more, more blood coming out.

The white haired man named Byakuran simply smiled and continued his actions.

* * *

><p>"<em>Umm, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun," Sasagawa Kyoko started, her eyes looking innocently, "can I ask you guys something?"<em>

"_Che."_

"_Sure, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, slowly getting nervous. _

"_Um, how come I don't see Tsu-kun now days?" She asked, tilting her head cutely, not noticing how tense Yamamoto and Gokudera got._

"_Ah, that's because.."_

"_Ah, Kyoko-chan!" Haru yelled out, entering the room. Many heads turned to Miura Haru, her hair loose, touching her mid back._

"_Yes?" Kyoko replied and her mind was soon focused on Haru._

"_There's the special sale today at the bakery!" Haru explained, her face looking like she was hiding something in Gokudera's and Yamamoto's eyes._

"_Ah! I forgot!" Kyoko's face soon brightened up, and she soon laughed. "Let's go now!"_

"_Okay, Kyoko-chan! Since Haru's all dressed up, you can go get ready."_

"_Hold on then!" Kyoko walked to her room, her pace fast. _

"_Oi, stupid woman, you-." Gokudera stood up, his eyes shocked._

"_Where's his body?" Haru ignored his words and clutched her hands, her back facing them._

"_Maa, Haru, did you listen-." Yamamoto's eyes were wide with surprise as he walked near her._

"They_ have the body?"_

_Gokudera tried to make up an excuse, but he soon stood still. "I tried to talk to them, but they.. they just won't.." Tears soon started to flow down his face._

"_Thank you for telling me." Haru whispered and walked out of the room, her eyes unable to be seen from her bangs._

_Few minutes passed, and the two guardians tensely stood still, not moving at all. _

"_Baseball freak.." Gokudera started, his eyes already dry._

"_D-did she just..?" Yamamoto stuttered, his eyes still wide._

"_Oh? Where's Haru-chan?" Kyoko started, her wide eyes looking around. She was dressed cutely, wearing a mid-length skirt that was just above her knees. Her top was a hoodie –rather loose – but it showed her curves._

"_I thought she.." Gokudera soon stopped, and ran outside the room._

"_Gokudera, what-… Haru!" Yamamoto also ran out, following the storm guardian._

"_Huh? Is there something wrong with Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked to herself, looking at the door that soon closed tightly._

* * *

><p>"You're definitely different from the others."<p>

Miura Haru laid on her front, not moving at all; her body was covered with blood, as if the blood was the only thing that covered her body. She slowly inhaled, not saying anything else. "..Go away."

Slowly, her right hand reached up, grabbing her hair. Tears slowly flowed down, her clear tears turning pink from warming the dried blood.

Byakuran chuckled and walked near the bed – the one that Haru was on – and sat down on the clear white spot, different from the spot Haru was on. He reached the strands of hair that was next to her, rose it near the light, a big smile appearing in his face when the strands looked like it changed colors.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Why are you not reacting to my touch? At least fight back."<em>

"_What's the use if Haru fights back? That's going to encourage you more." Haru bluntly replied, her hands gripping the clear, white bed sheets._

"_Maybe you'll react if I do something…?" He whispered to himself, a smile appearing. He slowly reached to her hair and gently stroked it, receiving a shudder._

_Haru violently slapped his hand away. "Don't touch Haru's hair, you're going to dirty it." _

"_Oh?" He soon touched her hair more and more, chuckling turning into laughing. He tugged her hair painfully, earning a painful yelp. Tugging became harder and harder, and suddenly, she didn't feel any pain._

_All she felt was her hair snipped away._

"_W-what the hell are you..!"_

_He kept on laughing and only snipped one side into different length._

"_S-Stop!"_

"_More." He muttered, still laughing hysterically._

* * *

><p>"..The promise.."<p>

"Hmm?" Byakuran grinned and looked at the brunette once again.

"Your promise," Haru muttered, and tried to roll over, only to feel pain on her lower pelvis. Her breath hitched up, and she stopped moving, her eyes clutched shut.

"I never told you when."

Haru soon glared at the man near her and gripped the bed sheets again, with a different reason.

Byakuran only laughed in amusement as he heard Miura Haru scream in frustration.

_''

I know that I should be working on my other fanfic, but I can't think of the next part.. T^T

This was my first time writing a mature fic, so if it sounds rather awkward, sorry!

I'll try to write a longer chapter too.


End file.
